


In His Eyes

by K1mHeechu1



Series: Podium or Die (Or Die and Podium) [7]
Category: Figure Skating RPF, Sports RPF
Genre: Adaptation, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Character Death, HabiPrayerCircle4Gold, I'm terribly sorry for this, M/M, Mentions of torture (just passing), Prosecutor!Yuzu, Romance, Secretary!Javi, sadness galore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 15:54:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17665586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1mHeechu1/pseuds/K1mHeechu1
Summary: It’s been ten years since I make the question, and for ten years, I give myself the same anwer: let go, it was on another lifetime, it’s done, it’s gone, don’t ask, don’t think.  But it wasn’t another lifetime, it was this lifetime… it is this lifetime. Now I want to understand. How do you live an empty life? How do you live a life full of nothing? How do you do it?Or: A single case changes everything in Yuzuru's life.(aka, Javi's first and last podium fic)





	In His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> Helloooo!
> 
> I know, I know. Euros were over a week ago, but I couldn't manage to finish editing this story to make the plot more understandable, so you get it now, it's even edited! Although I'm sure you'll find like, 500 typos the second you start reading bc I'm an incompetent idiot lol.
> 
> (I must confess, for a second there after the SP I was afraid the whole podium death fic theory was going to the rubbish bin but phew, he did it!!)
> 
> So, here you go. I ask for forgiveness for what I've written.
> 
> Happy Reading!
> 
> No Shomas were injured while making this story

Yuzuru knocked on the door and opened it as a muffled voice gave him permission.

 

“Hello.” 

 

“Yuzuru!” Junhwan got up, smiling wide as he walked around the desk to hug his old friend. “What a surprise! What are you doing here?”

 

“Just visiting a friend after a long time away. How’s your life going? Do you have time to chat?”

 

“Sure! I was reading over this case for a hearing, but I know it by heart already, so we can talk for a while. Do you want some coffee?” He opened a side door, calling someone over. “This is Stephen, this year’s summer tribute.” He patted the blond kid on the shoulder. “Stephen, can you bring us two coffees?” Stephen nodded, and Junhwan smiled. “Chin up kid, and off you go. Who knows, maybe in ten years you’ll be sitting behind my desk.”   
  


Junhwan sat down, and Yuzuru imitated him, looking around.

 

“This office looks just the same as it did when Judge Orser was still around.”

 

“It certainly does. I find it quite cozy, so I never changed it.” Juhwan smiled at him “So, how’s life going? Anyone new?”

 

Yuzuru shook his head with a small smile.

 

“No, it’s just me and the cat, as always. Some things are just not meant to change. I’m… I actually started writing.”

 

“Oh, that’s great! How’s it going? What are you writing about?”

 

“I want to write about the Brown case.” Junhwan’s smile dropped, eyes clouding with concern for a second. “It’s not going that great, I can’t find a starting point I’m happy with. I mean, I can picture a hundred ways to start, but none of them seem good enough.”

 

“Yuzuru… are you…” Yuzuru smiled peacefully and nodded. Junhwan let out a heavy breath. “Okay then, I think you should start from the very beginning of the story then. That’s sounds reasonable enough.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru opened his eyes, smiling at the soft touches and gentle kisses. Javier smiled back, soft and warm with sleep.

 

“Good morning, love.” Javier leaned down, giving him a quick kiss, making Yuzuru sigh happily as he stretched his body, before slumping back on the bed. “Oh no, none of that. C’mon, up you go, we’ll be late for work.” He grabben Yuzuru’s hands and pulled him up and off the bed, hugging him close to his body as he peppered his face with kisses.

 

“Javi! Stooooop!” He whined, pinching Javier’s sides, making him squirm away.

 

“Okay, okay, I’m done. Go get dressed, I’ll have breakfast ready and waiting.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“Javi, that song needs to go. I hate it.”

 

“But it’s a great song!”

 

“It was! Before you played it for a week straight and now I hate it.”

 

Junhwan looked up from his computer as Yuzuru and Javier entered the office, rolling his eyes at their antics. It was the same thing every morning. The married couple came in at 8 o’clock, playfully fighting about meaningless things, before each going to their desk and starting to work. 

  
  
  
  


“Javi, you need to give me the White case summary, before you lose it somewhere in that mess you call a desk again.”

 

“Yuzu, I already told you it’s here! Somewhere!” Javier motioned at the mountain of paper piled on top of his desk, making Yuzuru roll his eyes. “I’ll find it today and give it to you before we leave, I swear.”

 

“You better. You’re lucky you are not this messy at home, or I’d left you and taken the cat a long time ago.” Javier laughed and Yuzuru stuck his tongue out at him.

 

“Yuzuru, there’s a call from the police department.” Junhwan stuck his head through the door. “They need you to come in.”

 

“Tell them to call Rippon, it’s their turn to deal with a case.”

 

“They already did, and Rippon said to call here.”

 

Yuzuru threw his hands up in the air in frustration, before getting up and grabbing his coat.

 

“Fine, tell them I’ll be right there.” Yuzuru walked towards Javier, giving him a soft kiss before putting on his coat. “I swear there’s no one more incompetent than Adam Rippon. I can’t believe he actually graduated from Law School.”

 

Javier laughed.

 

“Easy love, just go and get it done, and then come back so we can have lunch together. I’ll wait for you.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Chief Wilson.” Yuzuru shook the woman’s hand.

 

“Mr Hanyu-Fernandez, thank you for coming so quickly. This way, please.”

 

“I just want to clarify, that this case was actually Rippon’s, but I’m here because I don’t want to delay the investigation. So, what do we have here?”

 

Chief Wilson guided Yuzuru through a set of doors, walking swiftly.

 

“Mr Rippon never cooperates, it’s amazing how incredibly lazy that man is. We believe we’re facing an aggravated homicide, paired with physical torture. I have to warn you.” She stopped in front of a door, turning around to face him. “It’s pretty gruesome, Mr Hanyu, I won’t lie to you.”

 

Yuzuru took a deep breath, and followed her through the door.

 

His heart stopped the second he went in.

 

The entire room was trashed, broken glass everywhere, pillows strewn all over the floor. 

 

And a body lying there, half on top of the bed, half on the floor. Covered in bruises, and blood, clothes torn and ripped. Face gruesomely swollen, eyes open and staring at nothing, dull and death.

 

Yuzuru closed his eyes for a second. He had been a prosecutor for four years now, yet having to observe the crime scene never got any easier.

 

“Jason Brown. twenty -five years old. Figure skater. A neighbour told us they saw someone strange leaving the house and that’s why they called.” Chief Wilson told him as pictures were taken. “Married to Shoma Uno, thirty years old, retired figure skater, now works as a coach. I’ll be going to the rink where he works to notify him.”

 

“I’m going with you.” He said impulsively, nodding at the other agents in the room and following Chief Wilson outside, taking out his phone to text Javier he wouldn’t be coming back for lunch.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru closed the front door, resting his forehead against it, and closing his eyes.

 

“Hey.” He felt Javier’s hand rubbing his back lightly. “Tough day? Are you okay?” Yuzuru shook his head, turning around to hug Javier tightly, burying his face in his neck. “Oh, love I’m here. It’s okay.”

 

“It was so awful, Javi. So awful.” Yuzuru said quietly, fingers tangled in Javier’s soft shirt. “A man got murdered. The crime scene was just… grisly. And then I went with Chief Wilson to notify the man’s husband and that was just… heartbreaking. I’ve seen so much death and crimes and agony and grief in the last four years, but nothing like this.” He felt Javier’s lips kissing his hair, and closed his eyes again, remembering the afternoon’s events. “He’s a figure skating coach, and was working with some skaters when we got there. He guided us to his office, and Chief Wilson told him. I’ve never seen someone so broken in my life. He just… sat there. Completely still, eyes full of tears. I could almost hear his heart being torn into pieces.” He broke apart and stared into Javier’s eyes, nuzzling his face into his hands when Javier cupped his cheeks, brushing the soft skin with his thumbs. “I couldn’t help but imagine myself in his place, how hard would it be to suddenly find out the person you love and have planned to spend the rest of your life with is gone?”

 

“Yuzu, my love…” Javier kissed him gently, a slow, meaningful press of lips. “You’ll never be alone. I promise I’ll always be by your side. Always.”

 

Yuzuru smiled a little, nodding. 

 

“I know. I’m lucky I have you. I love you so much.”

 

“Me too.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Good morning gentleman.” Yuzuru looked up from his paperwork to see Adam Rippon standing right in front of his desk.

 

“Mr Rippon. What do you need?” 

 

“I’m terribly sorry about the… mix-up in cases that happened last week, and I’ll make sure it doesn’t happen again.” Yuzuru and Javier shared a glance. “You’ll be happy to know, I’ve handled the case already. We have confessions from two skaters that trained with the victim, they’ll be prosecuted accordingly. I’ll take the case files to Judge Orser. Have a nice day.” With that, he left the office, slamming the door behind himself.

 

“I don’t like this.” Yuzuru said out loud, startling both Javier and Junhwan, who had come into the room to bring them both coffee.

 

“What is it, love?”

 

“It was too swift, to fast. Something smells fishy. And I need to find out why.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru thumbed through the photo album that had been laid on the table in front of him.

 

“That’s my favourite one.” He looked up to find Shoma Uno coming from the kitchen, setting a cup of tea in front of Yuzuru. “He looks radiant in those pictures.” He smiled sadly, love and hurt apparent in his eyes. “Jason was always so bright, and happy. Always had a joke, or a little something to make you smile. Always gentle, and caring and humble. I still can’t believe I was actually brave enough to ask him out when I did. He was so perfect and beautiful. I still can’t believe he actually married me. I’m so lucky for having been the one he choose to love.”

 

“I’m terribly sorry.” Yuzuru tried to close the album but Shoma shook his head.

 

“It’s okay, you can look at it, here, have another one, this one is his skating victories album.” He gave him a small leather book. “God knows I spend far too much time looking at pictures and videos of him. I know it’s not healthy, but I can’t help it. I don’t think I’ll find peace until the one who did this gets sentenced.” Yuzuru opened the other album, starting to look at the pictures. “Just asking, but, what sentence would that person get?”

 

“Well, for physical torture and aggravated homicide, they would get life sentence without parole. That’s the harshest sentence there is, since the law doesn’t contemplate death sentence.”

 

“I wouldn’t want them to get a death sentence.” Shoma’s face hardened. “That would be like a gift. Just one shot, and they would fall asleep. What I wouldn’t give for a shot like that.” He took a sip of his tea. “No, I want them to be locked up, to suffer from an empty life, so they pay for what they did to my husband.”

 

Yuzuru nodded, empathically, and continued staring at pictures, but his fingers froze after a couple pages. He went back, and looked through the pictures again.

 

“Shoma, did Jason have a good relationship with everyone?”

 

“Oh yes! Jason was extremely sociable, made friends left and right. There was only one guy he didn’t get along with, and it wasn’t for lack of trying on his part.” Shoma bent forward, inspecting a picture, and pointing at a person. “This man. Nathan Chen. He was the champion before Jason came along, and when Jason became a Senior, they fought neck to neck for medals, but Jason always won.” Shoma sat back down. “A pity, really. He retired last year, and married a senator’s daughter. I haven’t seen him since Nationals last year, but I know Jason still tried to talk to him and befriend him. He was such a kind soul.” Shoma got a little teary-eyed, and stood up.

 

Yuzuru analysed the pictures one more time.

 

In every single picture as the years went by, Nathan Chen could be found glaring at Jason.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Javi.” Yuzuru turned around in bed, facing his husband, who was sitting, back against the headboard, petting a purring cat.

 

“Yes, love?”

 

“I think I know who killed Jason Brown” Javier almost dropped the cat.

 

“What? Yuzu, how?”

 

“I’ve been investigating this man, Nathan Chen, since the day I went to visit Shoma Uno. He was staring at Jason Brown in every single picture they had together, but his eyes were full of hatred, his stare was so scary. And then I found out, Jason had actually reached out to Nathan, in hopes of fixing whatever issue Chen had with him and becoming friends. He was supposed to go meet him for coffee later that day.” Javier put Effie down, and sat up to stare at Yuzuru more intently. “I checked for an alibi and there is nothing. And then I checked the two kids that were sentenced for the murder, and it turns out, there’s cctv footage of them training in an ice rink all the way on the other side of the city at the time the crime was committed. So I gave my evidente to Judge Orser, and they’re going to release the kids because they were obviously falsely accused. I need to help Shoma Uno. You’ve never seen him, his eyes… the look in them breaks my heart. It’s like for him, time stopped when his husband died, and his life is based around him. It’s so… touching, and inspiring.”

  
  


“Yuzu...” Javier bent down to kiss him softly. “How did I end up marrying such a brave, intelligent man like you?”

 

“Well, on my first day at the office, you answered the phone with a ‘Sperm Bank, Loan section’ because you didn’t want to work that day. It was love at first call.”

They both laughed, and Javier bent over Yuzuru, tickling him with no mercy, until they were both lying side by side, staring at the other.

 

“I hope I can give Jason Brown’s husband some peace. The man is still destroyed.”

 

“I know you will, Yuzu. You can achieve anything. You’ll catch him and make him rot in jail. I believe in you, love.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru froze as he entered his office after dropping Javier home because he was feeling under the weather.

 

Sitting there were Adam Rippon, his father, Senator Rippon, and Nathan Chen.

 

“Mr Hanyu-Fernandez.” Senator Rippon said, nodding his head hello. “I have to admit I’m quite… impressed by how… persistent you’ve been in regards of Jason Brown’s case. Unfortunately, I’ll have to ask you to stop. It’s quite… unfortunate those two innocent boys were wrongly sentenced, but since there are no leads, this case will be closed. Such a shame. It was a pleasure to meet you, Mr Hanyu-Fernandez.”

 

Adam smiled at him slightly as he followed his father out the door, and Nathan was following both of them, but stopped as he reached Yuzuru.

 

“Yes, congratulations. I did it.” He grinned smugly. “It was extremely funny, he kept squealing like a little pig, before he couldn’t take it any more and ruined my fun by dying. Should’ve done it a while ago, when the little bitch started stealing my medals. Good luck, prosecutor.” Nathan, patted his shoulder. “And don’t worry. I’ll make sure you stay silent.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So it was him!?” Shoma jumped from his seat, tugging his hair. “But then, he won’t get prosecuted or sentenced because he’s rich and has connections? You told me life sentence without parole.”

 

“He should’ve gotten that. He should. But no one will touch him. His family will find a way to cover this up. I’m so sorry.” Yuzuru looked at Shoma’s dining room table, frustrated for not being able to help.

 

“No, don’t. It’s not your fault. And thank you. I know it’s been almost two years, but now I know the truth, it’s something. I wouldn’t have made it so far without your help. Thank you. Now I guess… I’ll move out of my house, maybe buy a farm or a house with a lot of space outside the city where I can raise horses.” He smiled tenderly. “I was scared shitless of horses all my life, but Jason loved them, and made me love them as well. I can raise horses to feel closer to him. Thank you so much, Yuzuru. If you ever need something, don’t hesitate to contact me. I owe you. You’ve done more for me than you’ll ever know.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


_ “Are you Hanyu-Fernandez? Are you!?” A cat was put down on the floor. A hand pushed down a picture frame until it was lying flat on the table. A nod. _

 

_ He walked backwards to the sofa, and reached his hand to the side, pushing another picture frame down. And tightly shut his eyes. _

 

_ Noise. Then silence.  _

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru locked the car, and walked towards the door, freezing when he got there.

 

The lock had been forced. The door was broken.

 

His blood froze. He dumped everything he was holding to the the floor and run inside.

 

“Javi!?” He run past the entrance, noticing all their pictures were flipped down. “Javi!?”

 

“...yuzu...” He run to the living room, and instantly started sobbing, kneeling next to Javier. 

 

He was bathed in blood, his previously white sleep shirt was dyed red, and his face was paper white.

 

“Javi! Oh my god, no! No, no, no! Why? You’ll be okay, let me get my phone and..”

 

“Yuzu...” Javier reached a bloody hand to grasp Yuzuru’s twitching one. “It’s done. I’m done. There’s no time.” Yuzuru’s sobs became louder. 

 

“You’re innocent! Why!?”

 

“They… were looking for you…” Yuzuru cried, bending forward to kiss Javier as many times as he could, tugging his body up to hug him close. “I said… I would protect you… when we got married... ”

 

“You idiot. Why Javi, why!?”

 

“I love you so much, Yuzu.”

 

“I love you too, so much I can’t live without you.”

 

“Live. Live for me. For us.” Javier used his last strength to pull Yuzuru into a kiss, pouring all the love and life he still had into the contact. “I love you, Yuzu...” He kissed him again.

 

Yuzuru felt Javier’s life slip through his fingers. He felt his last, shuddering breath against his lips.

  
  
  


When Judge Orser arrived later, after being called by him, he found both of them covered in Javier’s blood, Yuzuru still heartbreakingly crying over his husband’s body.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I can’t just run!” 

 

“Yes you can, Yuzuru! Listen to me, I’m not saying to leave forever.” Judge Orser handed Yuzuru his passport and ticket, tugging him towards customs. “But you need to leave before they realise their hitman didn’t get the right Hanyu-Fernandez that night. I made sure you’ll have basically the same job as here. Just sign and stamp things. Lay low, live quietly. They’ll let you live in peace if you don’t make any noise ”

 

“But Javi is here, Brian.”

 

“Javier worked with me for five years before you met him, I think I knew him well enough to know he wouldn’t want you to end up death because you want to keep close to a carcass that no longer contains him. Go, Yuzuru. GO.”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“So you want my help to find his address?”

 

“Writing this book made me realise I need to know how his story ended. I need to know he’s doing okay. It’s been ten years since I question myself, and for ten years, I've given myself the same anwer: let go, it was on another lifetime, it’s done, it’s gone, don’t ask, don’t think.  But it wasn’t another lifetime, it was this lifetime… it is this lifetime. Now I want to understand. How do you live an empty life? How do you live a life full of nothing? How do you do it? I know how I decided to live whatever was left of my life after Javi’s murder. Trying to pick up the pieces and glue them together. Living for Effie, and then when Effie was going, for my next kitten, because I hated cats but Javi loved them, so now I give the cats all the love I had left for Javi but couldn’t give him because he was ripped away from me. I need to know, Jun. Please.”

 

Junhwan sighed, staring at his old friend with sadness.

 

“Okay, I’ll find them for you.” A couple of calls and five cups of coffee later, they had answers. “Nathan Chen disappeared from the face of the planet nine years ago. Apparently, he had been acting paranoid for quite a while, his wife divorced him for how weird he was behaving, and after the divorce he just… vanished.” He then proceeded to rip a piece of paper from his note block. “This is Shoma Uno’s address. He retired from coaching, and he lives in a farm that’s kind of far away from everything apparently, judging by the address.  Good Luck, Yuzuru.”

 

“Thank you Jun. I’ll make sure to give you a shoutout in my book when I get published.” Yuzuru joked, hugging his friend.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“Hi Javi.” Yuzuru set the flowers down on top of the stone, making sure to clean away any weed growing in the patch of grass as he knelt. “It’s been ten years already. I can’t believe now I’ve so much time without you.” He caressed the letters, the cold material under his touch making him shiver. “I miss you every day. And I love you every day.  I’m moving back here. I never sold our house, so I’ll be living there. I still have a few years left, but I’ll be with you in a few, so wait for me, I’ll be joining you and then we’ll be together forever, wherever you are.”

  
  
  
  
  
  


Yuzuru drove to Shoma’s farm that next morning. It wasn’t easy to find, and he had to ask around before he found the huge property.

 

He parked his car, clapping his hands to see if anyone appeared, and indeed, a head poked out of the door at the sound.

 

“Yes?”

 

“Shoma Uno? I don’t know if you remember me.”

 

“Yuzuru Hanyu-Fernandez.” Shoma opened the door completely, walking outside to shake Yuzuru’s hand. “It’s been a long time.”

 

“Ten years.” Yuzuru nodded, with a gentle smile.

 

“Would you like a cup of tea?”

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


“I retired from competitive skating coaching shortly after we last talked, and bought this land. I have horses in the back, They’re my only company if I’m not at the rink. I teach little kids to skate in the mornings, they make me so much happier than I could’ve ever imagined.”

 

“It’s amazing, how you’re doing so well. I thought in the past you would’ve been devastated over the loss of your husband, and then the knowledge that his murderer is still walking around freely without any consequences.” Yuzuru saw Shoma’s shoulders tense up, and his jaw clench.

 

“Stop. Let it go. It’s been ten years. No use thinking about it. Just, live your life, and forget about it.”

 

“I can’t. You see, I had to leave the country for ten years. I moved to Japan, lived there completely alone and cut off from anything I ever knew because of your husband’s case. So it’s fair to say, I’ve never been able to forget.”

 

“Just let it go, you didn’t even know him.”

 

“No, but you aren’t the only one that lost something.” Shoma’s head tilted in confusion. “The night after we met, I came back home to find the door had been forced. I run inside and found Javier, my husband, covered in his own blood. I held him as he died, for having protected me. They had sent someone to kill me, and he pretended to be me to keep me safe. So it’s fair to say, I can’t let it go, because I can’t let my husband go, you know this. And you owe me one, so I’ll ask for you to respect my husband’s memory to call it even” Shoma bit his lip. “You know what my Javi said to me when I told him I knew who the killer was? He said ‘You’ll catch him and make him rot in jail. I believe in you’. And I’m going to do it. If Chen is still alive, I’m going to catch him and make him rot in jail even if I go down with him.”

 

“Stop.” Shoma hung his head. “I found him, nine years ago. I had been following for a while, every day after I was done with my students. And finally, I had the chance. He had just gotten divorced, and he was drunk. So I hit him in the back of the head with a hockey stick I had stolen from the rink, threw him inside my boot, parked my car next to the train tracks, and as the train went by, I shot him four times. I got rid of the body, and I guess no one has missed him so far because he hasn’t been found. So stop searching. It’s done.”

 

Yuzuru nodded solemnly, accepting the words Shoma had just said.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


But changed his mind as he was leaving to go back home.

 

_ ‘Something smells fishy. And I’ll find what’s going on.’ _

 

He parked his car under a big Willow tree, and walked back to Shoma’s house, waiting behind the bushes for something. He didn’t know what he was waiting for, but he knew something was going to happen.

  
  


After hours, Shoma left the house, carrying a small tray with something Yuzuru couldn’t make up, with the night having fallen and stolen the sunlight.

 

He watched Shoma go into a small building next to the stables, and followed, taking a deep breath and going in.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Sound of a plate falling. Gasps. 

 

Hands reaching out.

 

In front of him, the pale, disarrayed figure of Nathan Chen. Older, but definitely Nathan Chen.

 

“Please… please… help.. Help me...” He begged Yuzuru, reaching to grab his clothes, before stopping when he took a step back, staring at Yuzuru intently, before a spark of recognition hit his eye, followed by a look of resignation. “At least tell him to talk to me. It’s been nine years and he hasn’t said a word.” Nathan picked up his plate, and disappeared inside the second part of his homemade, but extremely high security cell.

 

Yuzuru looked to the side to stare at Shoma.

  
  


**_“I wouldn’t want them to get a death sentence. That would be like a gift. Just one shot, and they would fall asleep. No, I want them to be locked up, to suffer from an empty life, so they pay for what they did to my husband.”_ **

  
  
  


Shoma raised his head, determination in his eyes.

“You said Life sentence without parole.”

 

 

_ Now I want to understand. How do you live an empty life? How do you live a life full of nothing? How do you do it? _

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yuzuru took flowers to Javier’s grave every day for the next 30 years.

And then, he took the secret with him to his grave.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I didn't tag this because I didn't want to give away the plot, but this is based on the Argentine movie "El Secreto de Sus Ojos", or The Secret in Their Eyes. It's a wonderful, foreign movie Oscar winning film that tells the story I just adapted but 5 million times better, doing a wonderful job in showing how the time's politics and judicial system worked -or more like, didn't work- in Argentina during the late 70's and early 80's dictatorship, when the country was in what basically was civil war. 
> 
> I recommend you watch the film, it's one of my favourite! 
> 
> (You can use this link to watch it with subtitles: https://vimeo.com/212393983 )


End file.
